Rewriting what was
by Almighty Trixie
Summary: What will happen when Trixie gets sucked into the Outsider book and everything is being rewrittien as it happens to her
1. Default Chapter

Well here we are again writing a new story ok well this is my first time writing and Outsider fic so do be kind.

I do not own Outsiders I know this I'm just a lover of the book/movie.

This story was co-written with Sapphy so I give her tons of credit thank you dear!

Well read and review and tell me what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ch. 1 Trixie plays a game of Fushigi Yuugi 

"Okay question...if a guy has a sex change is he still gay? Or is he now straight?"

"Ew! Come on Air!"

"No, really. If Angel had a sex change..."

"But would Collins still go out with him...'cause now he is a woman"

"Of course they would there in love they'll be together forever!"

"...But Angel died..."

"Shut up Sapphy!"

"But that's how RENT was written"

"No it wasn't..."

"Can we change the subject?"

Sapphy, Airth, and Skittles all nodded at Trixie, who's house they were hanging around at.

"How 'bout them Yankees?" Airth said breaking the silence.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? They beat the British!" Sapphy burst out in mock imitation.

The Four girls burst out laughing.

"Lets watch a movie" Trixie proclaimed.

"Newsies!" Sapphy burst out.

"No!" Skittles groaned

"We just finished watching that" Airth pointed out.

"So?"

"So...lets watch Outsiders." Airth suggested.

"Oh...I suppose." sighed the mildly disappointed Sapphy.

"Speaking oh which, did you ever find your Outsider book Trixie?" questioned Airth.

"Yeah.."

"Well, where was it?"

"Under my bed.."

"Go figure.."

"See? I even have it right here." Trixie smiled, pulling it out of her backpack.

"And I've even read to page two! and it was by myself too!!!" Trixie smiled proudly.

"Wow. how many times have you read that book?" Skittles giggled.

"Like seven times." Trixie chuckled, flipping through the pages absently.

This is when a normal night for the friends got abnormal. As Trixie was about to close her book, a ray of blood red light engulfed her.

"Whoa man I don't remember getting high.." Trixie said in awe.Sapphy, Airth, and Skittles eyes grew larger and larger by second as the red light slowly pulled Trixie into the book's pages. And as quickly as the light had appeared it disappeared along with Trixie. All that was left, was the Outsider book laid on the ground in the middle of the living room.

Airth laughed nervously.

"So...how 'bout them Yankees?" 

The dark brunet looked around his family's house, in search for his DX work shirt. It was the same like it was every morning in the Curtis house. His older brother was in the kitchen, frying up some eggs. His younger brother, was laying on his back in the living room watching television. He made sure that the volume was very low however, for one of the brothers friends was sleeping out a hangover on the couch. While another, younger friend was curled up in the armchair trying to blink away his sleep.

That's when the door burst open with a loud bang. The smashed boys eyelids fluttered as a look of irritability came over him.

"Hey buddy! you just about ready?" One of the two visitors asked.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find my DX shirt." The second vister laughed.

"How are you capable of losing that shirt every single day?"

"Just lucky I guess." The middle brother grinned.

"Hey, Sodapop. I ironed it and hung it up in your closet." the eldest Curtis brother said as soon as he heard the conversation from the kitchen.

"Thanks Darry."

Sodapop Curtis raced to his room, determined to, for once, not be late for work. He yanked the door open, and stumbled on air at that the site before him. On his bed laid a girl.

"I don't remember putting that there." He thought

Soda took a few cautious steps forward. the girl seemed a bit younger then himself. She had hair that was awfully short for a girls, but long for a boys. About the same length as his, in fact. It had different tints had shades and colors making it impossible to determine the true color. A figure soon appeared at the door.

"How long does it take you to find a danm shirt in your closet?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that yours?" Soda asked, indicating to the girl.

Steve cocked and eyebrow at the sight of the slumbering girl.

"No, but I wouldn't mind it if she was..."

"You two are gonna be later then usual if you..." Darry trailed off as his eyes observed the girl in Soda's bed.

"Who the hell is that?" He shouted.

A soft moan escaped the girl's lips, all eyes turned on her.

"Hey Sapphy...you'll never believe the dream I had." She mumbled as her hazel eyes peered open to observe her new surroundings, which soon transfixed on the boys.

"Who the hell are you?" she cried.

"Same goes to you?" Darry stated.

The girl squinted at the boys thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute..I know you.."

"You do?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, you're Steve, Soda, and Darry. What am I doing here? Oh! This has to be a dream. I mean, there was a red light and a book..."

The three boys stared at her as if she were from another planet.

"This aint no dream now who the hell are you?" Darry demanded.

At that moment, the situation at hand had lured Ponyboy, Johnny, Twobit, and even a head throbbing Dally to come and investigate the noise.

Dally nudged Sodapop.

"Finally ditched Sandy, eh Soda? and this one aint all that bad..."

"Excuse me?" The girl asked with alot of disgust.

"Ignore him, and answer my question.: Darry stated, growing quickly annoyed with the situation.

"Well, the name is Trixie. All I remember was sitting in my house, with my friends, my book, and some red light. and you're a pig!" she said pointing to Dally.

"Me? Never!" he grinned slyly.

Ponyboy exchanged a look with his brothers.

"Think she's sick?"

"No doubt." Soda nodded.

"I'm right here, and I can hear you loud and clear." Trixie stated.

"and I'm not sick, I know what I saw.."

"Maybe we should let her stay here..." Pony continued, acting as if he didn't hear her.

"Not right to kick out someone who is sickly."

Darry looked at him apprehensively.

"He's got a point." Johnny said finally speaking up.

Darry rolled his eyes, but let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Fine. She can stay 'til we figure this bullshit out."

"Thanks...I guess." Trixie muttered.

Airth, Sapphy and Skittles stared at the book through unblinking eyes.

"I told you British." Sapphy finally answered. 

The three continued to stare as the Outsider book in a long silence.

"You know what you guys?"

"What?"

"This is just like Fushigi Yuugi!"

"Oh my god!" Sapphy burst out, suddenly thrilled, pushing aside her confused state.

"You're right!"

"Do you remember when Tomahome fought Hotori?"

"Yes! Oh my god! I hate Hotoir!"

"Me too! he almost killed Tamakins!"

"Sure..." Skittles added having no idea what the other two where talking about.

"That bitch..."

Darry, Soda and Steve were all at work. Dally and Twobit where off doing who knows what. Most likely nothing legal. And Johnny, for only reasons know to him went home. Which left Trixie and Ponyboy alone in the Curtis house. The sat crossed legged on Pony's bed in a awkward silence.

"You know my real name isn't Trixie." she said breaking the silence.

"Oh. Really?" Pony asked, trying to sound a bit enthusiastic.

"Yeah, me and my pals all have nicknames and I'm called Trixie 'cause I'm a tricky person to get along with."

Ponyboy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Trixie demanded.

"It's the truth."

"Nothing, its just, you're not like that at all."

"Well...you haven't made me mad...yet...so, so.....there!"

"What are you're other friends called?"

"Well....I have a friend named Airth. She got that name 'cause she got the idea from a book called the Lord of the Rings, or something like that."

"Hmm...Never heard of it.."

"Umm...Yeah its a book a friends writing."

"Oh sounds interesting."

"Yeah...then I have a friend named Sapphire, but we all just call her Sapphy for short. And she is named that because her eyes are a shappire color."

"Sounds cute." Ponyboy teased.

"Shut up." Trixie teased back.

"Besides she's only interested in one guy."

"Who?"

"Racetrack"

"And then there's Skittles and she got the name from the candy..."

"I don't think I have had those.."

"Time to change the subject."

"Ok...So how did you really get here?" Ponyboy asked.

There was a long silence, in which Trixie was trying to think of a lie in vain.

"Well...ya see..umm...I live in a foster care home. I didn't like there too much, so I ran away. So, you know, I sleep where I can. I saw your window open and took the opportunity to get out of the cold. I didn't mean to intrude." she added dumbly.

"Well, that makes more sense then a book and a red light."

"Yeah...just a weird dream I had...I don't suppose breaking and entering is going to go off well with Darry."

"Well, technically didn't break you just entered."

"Hmm...you're right."

"And Darry wouldn't mind if you stayed. There's already so many people always over, I don't suppose one extra will be noticeable."

"Thanks.." Trixie smiled.

"Hey no problem, I wouldn't want you to go back to that Foster home or back into the cold."

"Yeah.." Trixie said, shifting her weight.

"Hey I was going to go and see a movie, do you wanna go with me?"

"Of course! I love movies!"

"We don't get many people like you in this house." They laughed softly before jumping off the bed and heading to the door.


	2. Ch 2

**_So sorry it took me forever I really am I wont ever do it again I will try and post more often and summer is here so I can do it a lot more! And thank you so much for all your reviews it means a lot so keep reading this and please keep the reviews coming!_**

**_Now onto the next chapter!!!!_**

* * *

**Ch. 2:**

"Say! If this is just like Fushigi Yuugi, maybe we can read what Trixie is doing right now!" Sapphy boomed. Airth nodded in agreement as Sapphy bent over to pick up the book. As Sapphy opened it she didn't have a chance to read any of the words. A brilliant blue light sucked her in just as the red one had to Trixie. Airth sat down in bewilderment.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Trixie and Ponyboy walked out of the theater, their eyes trying to focus in the light.

"Not bad...the movie I mean." Trixie laughed.

"Yeah." He agreed, shifting his glance every few moments.

"What are you doing?" Trixie questioned.

"Do you really not want to be seen with me that badly? I know I look like a boy, but god!"

"That's not it at all." he said, speeding up his pace.

"Just..Just,come on!" he urged

"Why is he so fidgety?" Trixie pondered to herself.

Suddenly, her mind remembered the start of the book. Her eyes grew huge.

"Hey Greaser!"

Trixie spun around.

"He has a name you know!" she spat but at the site of a few Socs which outnumbered Pony and Trixie easily, she quieted down.

"Why did you do that?" Pony hissed, fighting the urge to smack her upside the head.

"I'm sorry, I told you I was a tricky person to get along with."

At that time one of the Socs flicked out a knife.

"I suggest you teach your bitch to hold her tongue, grease. Unless she wants to lose it."

"I ain't no ones bitch! I'm right here so talk to my face!"

"Trixie!" Ponyboy sighed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried

The Soc who held the knife grinned at Ponyboy.

"How about a haircut, Grease?"

"Don't you touch him." Trixie threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it?" another Soc asked.

"Kick your ass!" Trixie snarled.

That's when all the Socs sprang forward, grabbing Trixie and Ponyboy. As a couple held Pony the rest held onto Trixie.

"Hey watch your boyfriend get cut." he smiled down at her.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed. One of the boys glared at Trixie before punching her across her face.

"Learn to keep you mouth shut, Tramp!" he ordered.

Trixie could taste blood in her mouth. She spit it in the Soc's face who assaulted her.

"I will when you learn to keep your hands to yourself, asshole!"

The Soc grinned as he wiped his face clean with his shirt's sleeve.

"Fiesty, eh?I like my women fiesty." he grinned.

"Leave her out of this!" Ponyboy yelled from the ground.

The one who sat on Ponyboy smirked as he set the knife on Ponyboy's neck. The blade scratched at his skin.

"How about we start your hair cut right about here?"

"Stop it!" Trixie screamed.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!" he said punching her across the face again.

A voice cut through the air sharply.

"Drop it bitch!" the soc who sat on Ponyboy felt a cold blade held to the back of his neck and did as he was told. The voice continued.

"Let them go. Now!"

The socs pushed Trixie forward as the others got off of Ponyboy. They all turned to see a girl half their size with both her blade and the one they were ordered to drop in her clenched hands. Like Trixie, she wore simple jeans, and tennis shoes but instead oh a white t-shirt she wore a black tang top. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung down past her shoulders, covering up her sleeveless self. Her usually pretty face was now turned into an ugly frown.

A stampede of footsteps came up from behind the girl. It was the whole gang, late for the rescue. They stopped at the sight of the pissed off girl with two blades in her hands.

"You ok?" Trixie asked Pony as she gave him a helping hand up.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're bleeding!"

"Well so are you."

The Socs were now the ones outnumbered so they wisely gave up and ran. Trixie and Ponyboy's rescuer tsked as she closed the switchblades.

"Imagine that. They must have some low self esteem to jump people they don't even know just because they're different." she put the knifes in her pockets. "But they truly are cowards underneath the exterior."

Everyone stared at her in a confused silence.

"What? My aunt's a shrink!" Trixie walked up to the girl with an extended needy hand. She gave a fake cough.

"What?" the girl asked.

"You do realize that knife you had is mine?"

The girls face softened and started to grin like a innocent Cheshire cat.

"No its not.." she said in a singsong voice.

"Give it back!" Trixie ordered bluntly.

"You didn't say the magic word." the girl continued in the singsong voice.

"Please?"

"That's not the magic word." she teased.

"Come on Sapphire!"

"The magic word. I'm waiting..."

"Racetrack?"

"Yay! You did it." Sapphy rejoiced as she tossed the knife back to Trixie. The boys crowded around the two girls, lost.

"Trixie? Who is that?" Steve ordered.

"This is my friend Sapphire. Sapphy this is Pony, Darry.."

"I know who they are!" Sapphy burst out, interrupting Trixie. "But I don't get it. He's supposed to be blonde in the book?" She said pointing to Sodapop.

"But he looks like Rob Lowe! I don't get it!"

"Shut up!" Trixie screamed.

"...But I don't get it." Sapphy whispered.

"What?" Twobit questioned.

Sappy took one look at him.

"Emilo!" she yelled a la the Botevi brothers.

Trixie clasped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Don't mind her. Just a little over emotional from the fight. Not all the way there right now, ya see..."

Darry shook his head, just as confused as he was that morning.

"Let's get home and fix you two up." he said looking over at Ponyboy and Trixie.

Airth and Skittles just stared at the book.

"Lets see...If I open the book I go in...If I don't. I'm safe...I'll open it!"

"Let's go!" Skittles added.

As they did so, a blinding white light sucked them into the pages of the book.

"I'll save you Johnny!" and the book had once again fell to the floor of the now empty living room.

* * *

**_Please Review and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
